Forum:What is the highest ROF?
I couldn't find the answer on here but I'm sure it is. What is the highest rate of fire that can be listed on a gun? The highest i have ever seen was in my first playthrough. It was a lvl 20-25 machine, some kind of rage it had a 22.ish 23.ish fire rate with out any gunslinger mods or increased fire rate with skills. i dont remember that well as it was a long time ago.Mr.friend009 20:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The highest i have ever seen was 18.0 on my Chopper. Jakobs Employee 20:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I have a 23ROF on my rage pistol, but its a 500% burst and you have to manually pull the trigger (not just hold in) so its wasted. But I was wandering if it could go higher.Eatingleg4peanut 20:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Found a Rage machine pistol with about 24 rof once, but sold it because it was otherwise unremarkable. 18.0 seems to be the highest rof for fully automatic weapons so far as I have seen, such as in The Chopper most notably. With the right components, higher rof mods can be made in WillowTree without using a hex editor (like the Angry Bitch one on my user page), but of course those could never be listed legitimately in-game. 20:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a good answer for you, but I'll tell you what I do know. I play as Roland with an amazing Support Gunner mod on most of the time, and there are very few guns that can outpace my regen and actually cut into my ammo supply significantly. As far as sniper rifles go, obviously the Penetrator is probably the fastest, but the Invader's scoped burst fire can go through my supply even faster. For revolvers, it has to be the Madjack - which can be a lot of fun if you get a decent one. As far as combat rifles go, the burst fire vs. auto fire is a tough call, but hopefully somebody with a nice stat sheet can enlighten us in this area. Repeaters - as far as I know the fastest I've seen is a nice Fury.. Rockets are another tricky one. Personally, I like the spread launcher - spitting five out in a row. Shotguns - discounting Sledge's and the Butcher, best I've seen is a Hammer, although you might be able to get more out of a good Sweeper. As far as SMGs go, I generally give the best ones I find to my girlfriend, so I'm not really sure, although she's had a Bitch and a Stinger that were both so fast it was really hard to compare (especially seeing as I don't have the numbers lol) Over-all, SMGs are obviously the high end of the spectrum, but if you're looking for the perfect lawnmower, I'd say try the Penetrator or the Invader. In terms of spitting out a high percentage of your max ammo, these kids are probably the fastest. As far as Madjack goes, if you're into modding/constructing I'd say try throwing together a top notch copy and go for a run. It's ... mad. WhackyGordon 20:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Gearcalc looks like the fastest I can get off a Vladof "Rage" Machine Pistol is 24.3. Can't get much better than 15 on an SMG. WhackyGordon 20:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait - just realized "Rage" is burst fire.. WhackyGordon 20:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Highest shotgun rof I've found legit is my Angry Brute with 3.1 rof, where the large rof increase comes from its Angry accessory and Angry title; fastest burst fire Butcher had 9.6 rof. Penetrator is fastest sniper, with 5.3 rof max possible when it has the Brisk accessory. For combat rifles, I found a burst fire Red Cobra with 18.0 rof, the extra rof coming from it having Hyperion Material 2. Fastest full auto machinegune (not counting The Chopper - its an anomaly) was an Atlas Havoc I found off Crawmerax with 15.0 rof. SMG was 18.0 rof. Don't remember any pistols or rockets because I never used them much. Fastest full auto gun I was able to mod was an SMG with 33 rof.... the thing shot so fast that the recoil animation was completely nonexistent. 20:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Using mods like Commando or Heavy Gunner, or skills like Quick Silver, can raise ultimate rof too for specific characters, but won't affect the stats of the actual weapons. 21:01, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Mods that affect RoF don't make a difference for comparison as long as you keep them on. Hey Skeve, you mind posting the parts list for that SMG? I can't for the life of me figure out where you got all that RoF from. WhackyGordon 21:14, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Built it through hex editing; it's a particularly interesting build, since I set manufacturer to Atlas for a friend of mine, but this thread has made me consider changing it to Hyperion and using Material2, in order to trade damage for fire rate, or even setting manufacturer to Vladof to take advantage of the +56% rof increase Vladof Material3 gives (it's the one my legitimate Angry Brute shotgun has). For maxing fire rate in SMG's in WT sans hex editing, as I did with the Angry Bitch mentioned in an earlier post, Hyperion Material2 works quite well, as it raises accuracy and recoil reduction while giving +30% fire rate increase. Use the Vector accessory for +45% rof (but reduced recoil reduction), and as prefixes/titles go the "Angry" assault shotgun title gives +15.5% rof in addition to +23% reload speed. The prefix, of course, can be doubled for +31% rof. Without hex editing, the fastest full auto SMG I have gotten had a 24 rof using the above components. With the +65% rof from Heavy Gunner and the +30% from Metal Storm, a Soldier can make the rof go incredibly high with either of the weapons mentioned. I can check the exact parts I used later today when I have access to WT. 00:43, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmm - cool. I'll have to keep "Angry Angry" in mind lol Any idea what the fire rate technically is during burst fire, and if it's affected by RoF modifiers? Kinda hard to tell, but it feels like my Detonating Cobra fires way faster than it should.. (as Roland) WhackyGordon 16:37, June 30, 2010 (UTC) RoF modifiers will affect the rate at which bullets are fired in each burst. How fast bursts can be fired is dependent on your button mashing skills and timing after the previous burst is fired. Try building a "Rage Rage" gun if you want to see how fast burst fire weapons can go. I am not sure how this burst fire discussion applies to a Cobra though, since it is a semi auto sniper rifle which fires one shot per trigger squeeze. When applied to such weapons as the Cobra, a rof modifier will increase the maximum possible fire rate, i.e. allowing you to pull the trigger more rapidly and actually having the weapon fire more often when you do. 15:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :sorry, I'm a bit daft lol - it's a Detonating Invader, not a Cobra. The "BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM" one? lol WhackyGordon 10:27, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I have a Vladof Stalker, full auto of course, with an ROF of 23... then I have a gunslinger mod that increases the ROF by 90%, add some ammo regeneration, and you are a walking wall of bullets. I can empty the 40 round clip in 3 seconds. Okay, if you're looking for a sweet bullet hose, Skeve's Angry Bitch is amazing. Angry Angry is even faster, but Angry Bitch feels so much more appropriate, and with a good Lilith it's just mindblowing. Kinda reminded me of peeing in snow.. Also sweet with Roland's Heavy Gunner. I used clip 3 for super-fast reload, so the 100+ clip is a nice change. Might try modding one with a bigger clip... WhackyGordon 23:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC) A few examples of constructs: CIMG0129.jpg|Fires in 13 round bursts; uses Torgue Gasher component CIMG0125.jpg|Fully automatic with high accuracy CIMG0134.jpg|Hex-edited full auto Atlas SMG sans grip CIMG0135.jpg|Same as before, but optimized for even higher rof. Forgot to scale level though, so dmg is unknown CIMG0131.jpg|Uber Atlas Combat Rifle built by Kokanojo and given to me for experimentation 13:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC)